This room spray dispenser is a liquid atomizing device that is fastened on or near a door, so that every time the door is used a pre-defined amount of scented and/or deodorizing liquid is atomized.
The known arrangements of this kind either operate with aerosol spray cans or with partially mechanically, partially electrically activated atomizing valves. These valves are integrated into the apparatus and operate on the basis of a piston pump.
The disadvantages of these arrangements are either in the aerosol propellent gas, which is damaging to the environment, the dependency on electrical current and/or the expensive maintainance of the atomizer which is integrated in the device.
An arrangement of the type described in the introduction is, for example, described in the French patent FR-PS No. 765.386 which holds a container filled with a disinfecting or scented liquid. The device is provided with a cylinder and corresponding piston. By means of a lever, one end of which can, for example, be mounted on the door, a notched disk is rotated. This rotation in turn puts tension on a spring. One end of the lever then engages with the notch and locks the disk, keeping the spring in the stretched position. Upon operation, the end of the lever releases the disk, the disk rotates due to the force of the spring, and a lever moves the piston in the cylinder. Thus the air is forced out of the cylinder, mixed with a part of the liquid, and sprayed out of the device. This device is relatively complex and the piston gasket must be periodically inspected. As the level of the liquid sinks in the container, the air/liquid mixing ratio is changed and thus no uniform amount of spray can be obtained.